Kerro kirjeitse
by Aminada
Summary: Lovino yrittää kirjoittaa Antoniolle kirjettä jossa kertoisi tunteistaan. Mutta kuinka käykään? Varoitukset Lovinon kielenkäytöstä..


**Hei taas! Tällä kertaa yleisön pyynnöstä spamanoa, sori tästä tuli vähän lyhyt, mutta toivottavasti laatu korvaa määrän!**

* * *

><p>" 'Hyvä Antonio..', äh ei!" Lovino mutisi ja heitti paperimytyn roskiin. Hän istui kirjoituspöydän edessä ja katsoi ulos ikkunasta. Hän oli päättänyt kirjoittaa Antoniolle kirjeen jossa hän tunnustaisi vihdoin mitä hän oikeasti tuntee espanjalaista kohtaan. Lovino ei ollut pystynyt sanomaan Antoniolle mitään tunteistaan päin naamaa joten hän oli päättänyt turvautua kirjeeseen, ainoa ongelma oli että hän ei oikein osannut muotoilla asioita sanoiksi. "Saakelin idiootti, miks mun pitää rakas.. tai siit pitää just susta?", hän mutisi itsekseen. Antonio oli kastelemassa tomaatteja auringon paisteessa ja hän näki Lovinon ikkunasta ja vilkutti tälle. Lovino punastui ja tyytyi vain heristämään nyrkkiä espanjalaiselle. Antonio siirtyi takaisin töihin ja Lovino alkoi miettiä taas kirjettä. "Hei typerys! Minä...", ei kirjettä voi noin aloittaa. Ja taas yksi kirjeen alku lensi roskiin. Mitä itseasiassa hänen pitäisi sanoa? No tietysti hän voisi kehua Antonion vihreitä silmiään tai.. "Itseasiassa hänellä tosi hyvän näköinen persekkin..", meni hetki ennen kuin hän tajusi mitä oli juuri sanonut ja tajutessaan hän löi päänsä pöytään. Hän nousi ylös tuolilta ja ajatteli pitää pienen tauon kun ei kerran keksinyt mitään viisasta. Hän venytteli ja meni alakertaan, suuntasi jääkaapille ja otti sieltä pari tomaattia. Hän pyöri hetken ympäri keittiötä katsellen josko kaapeista löytyisi jotain kiinnostavaa. Mutuataessaan tomaatteja hän mietti kirjettä ja Antoniota. 'Jos kirjoitan siitä kuinka kiitollinen olen siitä että hän piti minusta huolta kun kukaan muu ei huolinut minua', silloin Lovino tajusi asian ja pelästyi ajatusta niin että pudotti puoliksi syödyn tomaatin lattialle. 'Jos minä olenkin vain Felicianon korvike Antoniolle. Jos hän vain joutui tyytymään minuun kun se idiootti Roderich piti Felin.', Lovinon silmiin alkoi kertyä kyyneleitä. "En minä saa itkeä hemmetti!", Lovino meni yläkertaan ja päätti kirjoittaa kirjeen silläkin uhalla että olisi pelkkä korvike veljelleen. Nyt kirjeen kirjoittaminen onnistuikin paremmin.<p>

Aurinko alkoi laskea ja Antonio meni sisälle tekemään ruokaa Lovinolle. Hän hyräili samalla kun keräili aineksia ruokaan. Pian hän kuuli askelia rappusista ja vilkaisi olkansa yli. "Aloin juuri laittamaan ruokaa. Ei mene kauaa!" hän sanoi Lovinolle joka istahti pöytään odottamaan. "Sinua ei olekkaan näkynyt vähään aikaan." Antonio puheli leikatessaan tomaattia. "Hemmetti soikoon kävin täällä viimeksi viikko sitten ja olen nyt ollut täällä jo yli päivän!" italialainen murahti. "Niinko vähän aikaa siitä on? Aika vain tuntuu niin pitkältä kun et ole täällä.." Antonio jatkoi. Lovi katseli pihalle ja naputti pöydän pintaa. "Mitä muuten Felicianolle kuuluu? Voiko hän hyvin?", Lovinon sydäntä riipaisi pelkästään kuullakkin veljensä nimi Antonion suusta. "Mistä helvetistä minä tiedän? Se ravaa koko ajan sen peruna urpon luona joten sitä ei näy kovin usein!" Lovi ärähti. "Sääli, en ole nähnyt häntä pitkään aikaan. Onkohan hän kasvanut viime näkemästä?", Antonio jatkoi iloista puhelua huomaamatta että Lovino oli itkun partaalla. "No anteeksi että olen täällä hänen sijastaan!" Lovi huusi ja juoksi yläkertaan. Antonio jäi hämmentyneenä katsomaan Lovinon perään. Hän laittoi ruoan valmiiksi ja meni yläkertaan. Hän avasi oven ja näki italialaisen sängyllä. Hän käveli tämän viereen ja huomasi hänen nukkuvan. Antonio peitteli Lovin ja antoi suukon otsalle. Hän oli jo lähdössä huoneesta, kun huomasi kirjeen työpöydällä. Hän katsoi sitä ja huomasi sen olevan osoitettu hänelle. Hän varmisti että Lovino nukkui ja istahti tuolille lukemaan kirjettä:

_"Hei Antonio, halusin kirjoittaa sinulle kirjeen kun en tiedä miten muuten olisin voinut ilmaista itseäni tarpeeksi selvästi. Halusin vain sanoa kuinka kiitollinen olen siitä että olet huolehtinut minusta ja kestänyt minua vuosia. Haluan samalla esittää pahoitteluni siitä, että sait Roderichiltä minut etkä Felicianoa joka on kaikinpuolin parempi kuin minä. Minä vain sotken enkä osaa siivota ja aiheutan muutenkin päänvaivaa. Haluaisin kuitenkin sanoa vielä pari juttua mitä pidän tärkeinä. Minusta sinä olet hienoin, ahkerin ja minulle maailman tärkein ihminen. Ja minä rakastan sinua koko sydämestäni_

_ -Lovino "_

Antonion sydän pomppasi kurkkuun lukiessaan kirjeen viimeisen lauseen. "Voisiko tämä olla totta? Siis että Lovino...", Antonio mietti ja ajatukset risteilivät hänen päässään ilman mitään päämääräää. Hän punastui ja katsoi Lovinoa. Joka oli hänen yllätyksekseen hereillä.

Lovino nousi ylös istumaan ja räpytti silmiään pari kertaa. 'Ei, ei, ei, ei!', hän ajatteli kun näki kirjeen Antonion kädessä ja tämän punaiset kasvot. Hän hyppäsi sängystä ja lähti juoksemaan. Hänen silmistään valui kyyneleet ja hän kuuli kuinka Antonio huusi hänen peräänsä, mutta tällä hetkellä häntä ei voinut vähempää kiinnostaa. Hän juoksi ulos talosta läpi tomaattipellon ja pitkin hiekkatietä, hänen päässään ei pyörinyt mitään muuta kuin että kuinka tyhmä hän oli ollut kirjoittaessaan kirjeen. Nyt hän vain kuulisi sääli kehuja Antoniolta ja mikään ei muuttuisi, että hän oli ollut tyhmä kuvitellessaan että tämä rakkaus olisi molemminpuolista. 'Miksi aloin kirjoittaa koko tyhmää kirjettä? Jos en kerran pysty sanomaan asioita päin naamaa tuollainen yritys näytti vain säälittävältä, pikku kakaroiden rakkauskirje touhulta... Jos Antonio voisi unohtaa? Ei varmasti unohda, hän menee ja kertoo typerille ystävilleen siitä ja sitten lopulta kaikki tietävät siitä ja naureskelevat kuinka Felicianon veli on taas sotkenut asiansa..'. Hän alkoi olla niin hengästynyt, että oli vaikea hengittää, muttei silti pysähtynyt vaan jatkoi juoksemista. Hänen silmänsä olivat sumeat kyynelistä, eikä hän nähnyt seurasiko Antonio häntä. Hän pysähtyi pyyhkimään silmiään eikä ollut tajunnut että oli juossut suoraan autotielle rekan eteen. Hän olisi kerennyt väistämään, mutta hänen jalkansa pettivät pelosta, kyyneleet kihosivat hänen silmiinsä ja hän huusi itkuisella äänellä ensimmäistä nimeä mikä tuli mieleen "ANTONIOO!". Samassa joku tarttui häneen ja työnsi suoraan tien sivuun. Hän ei uskaltanut avata silmiään, mutta tajutessaan jonkun makaavan hänen päällään Lovinon silmät rävähtivät auki. Hän tönäisi Antonion pois päältään ja nousi ylös lähteäkseen taas karkuun, mutta Antonio tarttui häntä ranteesta. "Päästä irti idiootti! Ensinnäkin en tarkoittanut mitään mitä kirjeessä luki, tai siis minä en kirjoittanut sitä vaan joku muu kopioi käsi-alaani ja kirjoitti sen ja-" Lovi ei saanut selittää loppuun kun Antonio veti hänet suudelmaan. Lovinon naama oli punainen kuin tomaatti ja hänen päänsä löi tyhjää. Lopulta hän tönäisi Antoniota kauemmas. "Mitä helvettiä, sinä teet? En kaipaa mitään säälipisteitä joten ei tarvitse selittää. Mene nyt vain sen tyhmän Felicianon luo ja leiki perhettä hänen kanssaan!" Lovino raivosi, Antonio peitti Lovinon suun kädellään. "En ymmärrä mistä olet keksinyt sen, että haluaisin Felicianon mielummin ja että olisit joku korvike, mutta ajattelin kertoa nyt kuitenkin totuuden. Lovino Vargas... te amo. Olen aina rakastanut sinua ja tulen aina rakastamaan. Sinua, en ketään muuta!". Antonio katsoi Lovinoa suoraan silmiin ja otti käden hänen suultaan. He molemmat olivat punastuneet korviaan myöten ja Lovino tärisi. "Minähän sanoin jo etten halua sääli selityksiä! Ainahan sinä sanot että pidät minusta, mutta sanothan sinä saman myös Felicianolle! Älä luulekkaan että uskon tuon! Miksi sinä muka minusta pitäisit?" Lovino huusi kurkku suorana ja oli lähdössä jo juoksemaan, kun hän kompastui. "Ai helvetti!", Lovino huusi ja piteli nilkkaansa. Hän yritti nousta ylös, kun Antonio nosti hänet syliinsä ja alkoi kävelemään kotia kohti. "Paskiainen! Päästä minut alas NYT! En halua nähdä sinua silmissäni!", hän huusi ja potki, mutta Antonio ei päästänyt irti. "Päästät minut alas heti paikalla! Minä osaan kävellä kotiin ihan itse! En minä tarvitse sinua tai ketään selviytyäkseni!" Lovino raivosi ja sätki, mutta Antonio ei välittänyt vaan käveli tyynesti.

Hän laski Lovinon alas vasta kotona ja istutti tämän keittiötasolle ja alkoi kaivamaan laatikoista sidetarpeita. "Ja tiedäkkin että en varmasti olisi täällä ellei nilkkani olisi nyrjähtänyt!". Antonio ei puhunut mitään vain kietoi nilkan ympärille sidettä. Pitkä hiljaisuus laskeutui, kun Lovikaan ei keksinyt enää mitään sanoittavaa. "Miksi sinä luulet että haluaisin Felicianon mielummin?", aidosti hämmentynyt Antonio kysyi. "No hemmetti, koska ainahan sitä jankutetaan 'voi kuinka söpö sinä olet Feliciano!,'olisipa Lovinokin tuollainen kuin sinä!'.." Lovino selitti, "Ja tietenkin kaikki pitävät hänestä, koska hän on niiin taiteellinen, avuton, söpö ja hieno ihminen! Joskus toivoisin ettei minua olisi niin saisitte elää pikku Felicianonne kanssa onnellisena, enkä minä olisi sotkemassa asioita! Mikset sinäkään voinut jättää minua sinne rekan alle! Ei olisi sinunkaan enää tarvinnut katsella minua!". Lovinon vetäessä henkeä hän huomasi että Antonio hänen edessään oli kalpea kuin lakana. "Mietitkö sinä oikeasti noin?" Antonio kysyi tärisevällä äänellä. Lovino nyökkäsi, mutta ei voinut katsoa espanjalaista silmiin. Katsellessaan lattiaa, hän huomasi pisaroiden tippuvan siihen. Hän nosti katseensa ja näki kuinka Antonio itki katse lattiassa, siten ettei Lovi nähnyt muuta kuin hänen etuhiuksensa ja tippuvat kyyneleet. Lovino oli järkyttynyt, hän ei ollut ikinä nähnyt Antonion itkevän noin. Lovino tiputtautui alas keittiötasolta ja yritti hiippailla Antonion ohi, mutta tämä halasikin häntä ja itki Lovinon olkapäätä vasten. "Lovi kerron sinulle yhden asian.", Antonio sanoi värisevällä äänellä, "jos sinä kuolisit minä en voisi enää elää. Toisinsanoen minä en voi elää ilman sinua!". Lovinosta tuntui kuin hänen sydämensä olisi pysähtynyt, miten hänen pitäisi reagoida tähän tilanteeseen. "Joten Lovi ole kiltti, ja lopeta tuollaisten asioiden miettiminen! En minä rakasta Felicianoa vaan sinua! Minä voisin luetella miljoonia asioita miksi rakastan sinua enkä Felicianoa! Jos muut ihmiset eivät näe kuinka ihana ja kaunis ihminen olet, se on heidän ongelmansa! En pysty edes kuvittelemaan mitä olisin tehnyt jos olisit jäänyt sen rekan alle! Mitä minä voin tehdä että uskot mitä sanon sinulle?". Lovino kuunteli Antoniota itkun partaalla, eikä hän tiennyt vieläkään mitä sanoa. "Että sinä osaat olla idiootti.." Lovino sanoi ja irrotti Antonion itsestään. Hän kaivoi taskustaan nenäliinan ja ojensi sen Antoniolle. Antonio pyyhki kyyneleensä ja Lovino mietti mitä sanoisi seuraavaksi. "E-ei sinun tarvitse mitään tehdä... K-kyllä minä sinua uskon..", Lovino mutisi. "Mutta..", Antonio katsoi häntä yhä hiukan huolissaan, "haluaisin pyytää yhtä a-asiaa..". Antonio näki kuinka Lovinon huulet liikkuivat mutta mitään ei kuulunut. Hän katsoi Lovinoa kysyvästi ja Lovino joutui toistamaan kovemmalla äänellä mitä oli sanonut. "S-s-suutele minua, idiootti!", Antonio hymyili Lovinolle juuri tuosta hän italialaisessa piti, hän oli juuri sellainen kuin oli eikä hän esittänyt mitään muuta. Antonio suuteli Lovinoa ja Lovinosta tuntui kuin hän voisi pakahtua onnesta, mutta ei tietenkään näyttänyt sitä espanjalaiselle. Suudelman loputtua Antonio otti Lovinon halaukseen ja kuiskasi tämän korvaan "Mi amor, mi tesoro, mi Lovino". Lovino mutisi jotain vastaukseksi ja Antonio vain hymyili, hän oli vihdoin saanut varmuudella Lovinon vain itselleen eikä aikonut antaa häntä kenellekkään.

* * *

><p><strong>Tässä se sitten oli! Mitä tykkäsitte? : D<strong>


End file.
